


Take My Hand

by rebelliousangel



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Phan, Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Emotional, First Dance, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelliousangel/pseuds/rebelliousangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil join together in their first dance as a married couple.<br/>Song: A Thousand Years - Christina Perri</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Hand

Listen to the song instrumental for added effect: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vqRg7ffS3Cs

***

Dan peers around the crowded room, reaching down to discreetly tug at his sleeve. The night is filled with music and laughter, surrounded by friends and loved ones who have come to celebrate the most important milestone of his life. Although he has never been fond of the attention, tonight was different. Tonight was special. Tonight, he was free.   
  
Politely shuffling through the crowd of people, Dan's brown eyes search the room for an all too familiar pair of blue ones. With each step, his heart pounds in his chest, aching to be closer to his other half. 

Dan stills as a deep voice echoes throughout the ballroom. 

"Excuse me everyone, I believe it is time for the happy couple to make their way to the dance floor."   
  
Dan nearly jumps as a hand rests on his back, but quickly relaxes as he recognizes the touch. He gazes down at the man, and his cheeks hurt from smiling.   
  
"Ready?" Phil's eyes meet his.   
  
"Just a little nervous." Dan nods.

"There's no need to worry." Phil reassures him, reaching down to interlock their fingers, "Take my hand."  Dan closes his fingers around Phil's, breathing in one final breath before they move in unison towards the dance floor. 

The lights dim as the gentle sound of fingers dancing across the keys of a grand piano fills the silence. Hand in hand, the pair make their way to the center of the room. Every set of eyes are focused on them, but his remain on Phil's. Lights above them twinkle like a million stars, the dim shade of blue casting shadows on their faces. The blue had actually been Dan's choice, a gesture of love towards Phil...and also because black lighting would not fare well at a wedding. Dan places one of his hands on Phil's shoulder, and Phil's rests on his waist. Together, the pair move in perfect unison as a feminine voice finally floods the room. 

_Heart beats fast  
Colours and promises..._

Tears of happiness rest at the corners of Dan's brown eyes, and his body aches to be closer to Phil's. Within a single movement, he lets go of his hand and clutches Phil closer to him. His head rests on Phil's shoulder and in that moment, time stills.

"It feels like just yesterday I was waiting at the train station to meet you for the first time." Phil whispers into Dan's hair, gently swaying to the melody of the music.  
  
"I was so nervous that day." Dan whispers back, his voice muffled by Phil's shoulder, "I thought you wouldn't like me."   
  
"You were wrong."   
  
Dan closes his eyes, focusing on the careful touch of Phil's gentle hands on his back. He remembers the first time they kissed, how his heart fluttered like a hummingbird as Phil's lips finally touched his for the first time.   
  
"You made me a better person." Dan opens his eyes, bringing his head back up to meet Phil's eyes, "You were the light in my world of darkness." 

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
  


Dan pulls away from his husband, joining their hands together as Phil carefully twirls beneath them.   
  
_Darling, don't be afraid_

As Phil falls back into his arms, Dan's hands move to his waist, pulling him closer as the chorus proceeds. 

_I have loved you_

Phil leads this time, taking careful precaution not to step on the younger boy's toes as he did so many times in rehearsal. 

_for a thousand years_

A smile crosses Dan's face as he notices Phil's concentration, a look he has grown to admire over the years.

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Their wedding rings glimmer in the light, and Dan catches his mother's eyes over Phil's shoulder for a brief moment. She was crying, and Dan notices he is too. He flashes her a genuine smile before pulling away to continue the dance. 

They move across the dance floor gracefully, which is surprising considering how clumsy they both are. As Phil notices Dan's wet eyes, he grows worried.   
  
"What's wrong Dan?" he questions. Dan smiles, a slight sob erupting from his mouth.   
  
"Nothing's wrong, Phil." he pauses as they break apart once again. This time, Phil shifts up onto his tiptoes, allowing Dan to twirl under their arms. As he falls back into place, their faces are a few inches apart.   
  
Dan's breathing becomes slow and shallow as Phil's beautiful blue eyes flicker down to his lips. He remembers the first time he curled up into Phil's side and kissed him goodnight. He fit so well then, as if he were Phil's missing half. 

Phil studies Dan's face, a work of art in his opinion. He recalls the first time Dan opened up to him about all of his faults and insecurities, how he buried his head in Phil's chest and Phil placed his arms around him in comfort. He remembers Dan's doubt that Phil could ever love him, and yet here they were. 

Phil wraps his arms around Dan as the chorus returns, shifting his weight to the side as Dan dips beneath him. There is nothing in this world that the pair can't face and they both know it. Together, they have accumulated a loving and supportive fanbase, written a book, and gone on tour. The possibilities were endless, and they could conquer anything they wanted to.  

"Phil." Dan whispers, a single tear running down his cheek, "For the first time in my life I truly am happy." 

Phil remembers the day he proposed to Dan, the butterflies fluttering in his chest as he got down on one knee and made the choice of a lifetime. Not that time mattered, Phil is willing to spend every waking moment in his husband's arms. 

"I love you so much." Phil whispers back.   
  
"Not as much as I love you."   
  
The song is only halfway over by now, but the boys are tired of waiting. Without another word, Phil leans forward, catching Dan's lips with his own. The crowd erupts in a mixture of claps and awww's and the couple laughs, their lips never leaving each other's as they do.   
  
"This is the most fun I've ever had." Dan whispers before Phil's arms wrap around him in a loving embrace, "And I'm ready to spend my entire life with you."   
  
"So am I, " Phil starts, "I love you, Mr. Daniel Lester." 

The rest of the world fades as their lips meet once again. With their arms wrapped tightly around each other, they are home. 


End file.
